The Insurgence of Lady Swan
by Wings of Desire
Summary: Bella Swan is sent against her wishes to the royal court in hopes of winning over the princes heart. While there, she uncovers secrets about the royal family that may change her life forever. AU OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**The Insurgence of Lady Swan**

**A/N: I am still merging two of my accounts so if this story seems familiar that is why.  
><strong>

CHAPTER 1: Beginnings

This is NOT historical fiction.

I do not own anything Twilight.

* * *

><p>"Don't be daft." I laughed while absentmindedly pulling at the straw from the haystack I was sitting on.<p>

"Well if giving compliments makes me daft, then so be it." He smiled, teeth gleaming.

"Were you not being sarcastic? I mean, the dress is frayed on the ends, there is a large stain from cow's milk, and…and what is this?" I asked while bringing my left arm closer to examine a rather large, dark spot on it.

Jacob grabbed my wrist, gently titling my hand, and leaning down to sniff at the mystery stain on my sleeve. The corners of his mouth twitched before they finally rose into an attractive smile and he laughed.

"What is so funny, pray tell." I gave him a sharp look before taking my arm and trying to wipe at the stain with a corner of my apron.

"Ha ha… Well, I suspect you have gotten close to some, " he hesitated, "…manure, Miss." He looked at me with humorous eyes.

"Manure!" I shrieked and stood up, holding my arm away from me as if it my manure-infested sleeve would disappear. My sudden outburst only seemed to fuel the hysterics that held Jacob.

He sat next to me, hunched over, and when he finally could speak, he straightened up and spoke earnestly. "I am just joshing you. I do not know what it is but I know what it is not. "

The humor was still in his eyes and I decided to give him a good hard push. He fell over at once and I took satisfaction in the look of shock on his face_. Yes, a woman just knocked you over Mr. Black._

"Teasing now are we? Well, good night Mr. Black." I said as I walked out of the small stable.

"I did not mean to offend but I bid you farewell Miss Swan."

I stopped and turned to face him.

"Farewell? Are you leaving?" I asked, surprised.

"Ah, yes. I am afraid so. I am to spend the summer with my Uncle." He paused as if deliberating. "In France." He finished.

"France?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes. My uncle needs some help with running his…land. I have not much choice about the matter."

I was a taken aback. I had just started to get to know him and I had liked all of what I had gathered.

"Well then, Mr. Black. I do hope you have a safe voyage." I tried to hide the sadness in my voice but I was sure he heard it. I nodded and turned back towards the exit.

"Isabella, Err...Miss Swan?"

I felt a strong hand on my shoulder to stop me. I did not turn around but answered with a soft, "Yes?"

Jacob stepped around to me meet my eyes and I noticed he did not let me go but his strong grasp was gentler. His eyes bored into mine, we held each other's gazes and I knew his sadness equaled mine.

I do not know how long we stared into each other's eyes. It could have been seconds or minutes but it seemed to last hours. He began to shift his feet nervously and he leaned in close to me, I thought he was going to kiss me and I closed my eyes. A small gasp left my mouth.

I felt his hot breath as his nose skimmed up my jaw line until finally stopping by my ear. Another small gasp escaped my mouth and I could feel my body shift into a mold for his. My eyes still closed, I fought to keep my hands to myself.

"May I write to you, Miss Swan?" he breathed, half-breathless.

I did not answer right away. If I had tried to speak in that moment, I was not sure if the words would be comprehensible. A trembling had started in my hands and then spread up my arms, to my torso, in my nether regions and then my entire body felt as if it were on fire.

I did not dare open my eyes.

I felt his hand on my shoulder make a slight move towards my neck, and then an accompanying hand on the small of my back. I was tense as my body was slowly drawn towards his. His hot breath was making its way down my neck, and I idly arched my neck. He planted a small kiss where my shoulder met my neck; a small moan escaped my lips, again. Encouraged, he made his way up to my mouth leaving a trail of tingling soft kisses in its wake.

He kissed the corner of my mouth slowly, a silent plea for access. My mouth parted as his mouth pressed more firmly against mine. Gradually the kiss deepened and I had not realized our feet were moving until my back tightly pressed against the wall of the stable.

Nor had I realized I was clutching at him and hastily trying to remove his suspenders and shirt.

Two strong hands stopped mine and he broke the kiss.

My eyes flew open and I looked into his eyes.

"I-I am sorry. I don't know what came over me." I breathed in embarrassment.

"Do not be sorry Miss Swan. I rather liked it." He smiled.

"Then why did you stop me?" I blurted.

He looked at me incredulously.

"Miss Swan I would never do that to you." He looked at me as if I were insane.

"Do that to me? You are the one who initiated it." I snapped.

"You misunderstand me. The only hindrance in what you want is the fact that," he looked at me seriously, "I would never ruin your reputation."

"Oh." That was my brilliant response.

Of course, he was right. My reputation would be irreparable if found out. I involuntarily shuddered at the thought of being a spinster forever.

It was going to be a long summer, I thought. It had been a week since Jacob Black had left to go to France, and I had found myself on numerous occasions replaying his soft kisses in my head. I sat in my room, gazing over the fields glimpsed in the morning light, imagining Jacob Blacks hard body tending to the vegetation.

I began to wonder if it were love or infatuation that I held for him.

I grabbed a ribbon on the dresser and began to tie my hair back when I noticed movement outside. Upon further investigation, I could see a carriage coming up the long drive towards the small castle. The maroon and gold flag was waving proudly above the carriage-drivers head. The King rarely ever called on the services of my father so I rushed down the stairs to see what message was brought to my father.

I entered the foyer in time to see a small man dressed in dark velvet speaking with my father.

"The King wishes to invite you and the Lady Swan to join him in festivities next week, Milord." He glanced at me with squinty eyes and then turned back to my father, "Shall I tell him you accept?"

My father was handed the formal invitation, marked with the King's insignia, welcoming us to join His Highness in the '_Most appealing festivities in honor of Prince Edward Cullen on the Sixteenth of May this year Eighteen hundred and Eight'. _

My father choked with excitement "Of course. Tell him my daughter and I would be delighted."

The small man gave a polite bow and left. My father turned to me.

"We will have to call a seamstress," my father beamed whilst looking me over, lips perched, before turning away and muttering "Most urgently."

I removed my working apron and walked up to the large looking glass that hung on the wall opposite the hearth. I considered my dress while I looked myself over in the looking glass. By no means was it the best dress I owned, it was plain, two tones of muted blues, long sleeved with cloth buttons down the front and a skirt that had lost its spunk.

My only other option would be the green dress my mother had made before she died. It was beautiful but I had ruined it in an effort to help in the stable. Actually, I more demanded to be taught about horse keeping rather than 'helping'.

Jacob, the employed help of my father, was none too thrilled to have a female demanding to do these tasks. He had looked me over suspiciously and asked, "The stables are no place for a lady. Do you plan to leave un-escorted, Miss?"

"Knowledge is power. I only wish to learn. If you feel that task to hard for you perhaps I shall ask your father?" I retorted.

I knew he would submit to me. For one, his father had an accident the year prior, that left him paralyzed from the knee down. There was no way William "Billy" Black would be able to show me properly the tasks I demanded to learn. Secondly, I had caught Jacob Black eyeing me a few times and I suspected that I held his fancy.

My suspicion confirmed only a month later from the kiss we shared.

He was handsome, with dark hair, he kept tied at the nape of his neck, and his deep tanned skin accented his strong muscles showing that he was a laborer.

I had two intentions at the time. I did want to learn what it entailed to work outside but I really wanted to be closer to Jacob. I was eager to learn about him. I had spent too many mornings waiting for the sun to be straight overhead just so I could catch a glimpse of his golden chest. I pushed the thoughts of Jacob out of my mind and focused back on the curious invitation.

There was only one reason for the King to hold a party for his son, Prince Edward. I was positive the King meant to get his son married. Was he giving his son the choice to pick who he wants? Alternatively, will the King only pick the prettiest for his son? I started to get nervous about my invitation. Did the King think me suitable for the Prince?

I never met the Prince but I knew enough about him that I did not want to marry him. He did not have the best reputation with the way he treated women. Not only that but his father is in ill health, the kingdom on shaky ground, and the Prince rumored to possess dire feelings towards his father, King Carlisle Cullen.

I suddenly became conscience of my father's excitement and found myself panicking. Surely he would not pick me.

There was no way I would marry the Prince, not when my heart was elsewhere. I would make sure of that, I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to warn you all again that this fic does not follow history...I made some stuff up. However, its not really vital to the plot line. JSYK.  
><strong>

Special thanks to **JandMsMommy** for beta-ing this chapter for me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Don't forget to review!

**Chapter 2: **Inconspicuous Girl

"Ow!" I called out angrily.

"If you would just stand still I could finish this. It doesn't help me take these measurements with you moving every which way." The seamstress responded to my impatient movements by grabbing my shoulders, forcing me into a still figure. "I only have two days to get this dress finished."

"Don't finish it, and maybe I won't have to go." I pleaded.

I was half-hopeful Mrs. Weber would agree. My father, much to my dismay, made it clear it was not my choice to go entertain the Prince. I had begged him to send word that I caught sickness, but he merely sighed indignantly and scolded me on what it was to be a proper lady. Apparently, I lacked the manners that a young woman should encompass.

"I should just leave you at Court to learn your place." He promised.

"You wouldn't…" I started but stopped myself when he gave me a look that said 'do not tempt me further'. Therefore, I did not.

I was poked again, and Mrs. Weber brought me back to the present by boasting in excitement for me.

"Isabella you are lucky to be called upon. The Kings Court!" She enthused, "Any available young woman should be honored. Just imagine the possibilities!"

She got quiet then, but the smile that was on her face never faltered. She continued to poke and prod me until her measurements were exact. I suspected she would make this dress as beautiful as she could. I mutely sighed and prayed that the dress would be horrendous.

Her inciting remarks earlier did not leave me with a good feeling, and she sensed my discontent. A look of concern was on her face as she contemplated what to say to me. Mrs. Weber had been a friend of my mother's, the very person who taught her how to construct her own dresses.

Mrs. Weber had a daughter, Angela, who married a Nobleman out of love. I suddenly felt envious of Angela. Even though I had not been told to marry Prince Edward Cullen yet, I was still being trotted in front of him like a piece of fruit at his disposal.

Angela was lucky. Love was rare. People did not marry for love. Marriage was chosen on how well the family, or men, benefited from the agreement. It was more than often used for social and political gain.

That thought brought me up short. What did the King and Prince have to gain from me?

"Bella," Mrs. Weber used my mother's nickname for me and brought my attention back to her. "You must be scared silly."

I did not say anything.

"You have nothing to fear, my dear. It is merely dinner with the Royal family. That is all." She stared at me for a long moment and then sighed.

"You shall not fear the Prince."

I spent the morning sulking about my room, waiting until the very last minute to get ready for the Prince. I would have waited longer, but Mrs. Weber had sent fresh flowers and a maidservant up to my room to help me.

"Such a scent." I inhaled the flowers as I sat down on the small stool.

"Yes, they will look lovely in your hair." She quipped.

She immediately got to work on my hair, bringing the soft curls up and pinning them loosely. She strategically placed the flowers in the mound of hair. I did not have to look in the looking glass to know that it was beautifully done.

She had me stand up as she went to get the dress that lay on the bed. It was gorgeous, of course. It was a mix of deep green satin and velvet. The corset was beautifully constructed, and small jewels lined the very top. The thin, satin sleeves would barely cover the shoulders.

The fit was immaculate. I silently cursed Mrs. Weber while secretly loving the dress.

"It is amazing," I whispered to no one in particular.

"Yes it is. It compliments your entire physique, Miss Swan."

I was shocked when the maidservant pulled out a small velvet bag. When she emptied the contents, a small diamond necklace sparkled as it was exposed to the sun from the window. I gasped at its beauty.

"The Duke asked that you wear this tonight." She said quickly.

I wondered where my father would have retrieved such a beautiful piece of jewelry. Could it have been my mother's?

"It is quite charming," I said as I sat down once more in order for the servant to put it on me.

She did not respond, but she started to poke around on my head. I had assumed that she was perhaps fixing some stray pieces, but then she announced that she was finished.

"But…the necklace?" I asked.

"It was a hair jewel, Miss Swan. Look in the glass. You look, well…you look like a princess."

She was right. It was beautiful. The small diamonds fell over my hair in the same way a small tiara would. I abruptly realized the reason for such a jewel.

My father was good. He was going to show the Prince what I would look like as his. A princess.

My father looked me over as we waited in front of the hearth for the carriage. He had a look of approval on his face but a poignant look in his eyes. I meant to ask him about the hair jewel, but I was interrupted by the announcement of the carriage arriving.

I pulled on my riding cloak and followed my father into the coach. I sat across from him and started idle chat, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere. Instead, I looked out the small window and watched the green beauty as we were pulled to the Cullen Castle.

My thoughts drifted to Jacob, and I found myself contemplating my feelings for him. Yes, I found him attractive both mentally and physically but did I love him?

The fact that I have to consider my answer ultimately led me to believe that I did not love Jacob Black. I decided that I was merely infatuated with the man. I certainly would know if I loved him. Love is a sure thing; it is undeniable, an emotion that completely consumes you.

Or so I thought.

Maybe my feelings for him had to do with the fear of becoming a spinster or to save me from a doomed life with Prince Edward?

It was painful to feel so unsure of something that _could_ feel right.

I should be elated with the possibility of one day being Queen. Especially since I am already nineteen and unmarried. I am on the fence with my spinster years. Most women get married around seventeen; sometimes earlier. The fact that I have caught the interest of a Prince should send me onto cloud nine.

It does not.

"Isabella, I am aware of your feelings on this particular affair. I trust that you will make your best effort to acknowledge your fortune if this were to come about positively for you."

My father broke the silence as the Cullen Castle came into full view from the coach window. He was looking at me severely. When I looked over at him, his eyes softened, and he cleared his throat.

"You look just like her." He said more to himself than to me.

I did not saying anything, but he must have saw the quizzical expression on my face.

It was quiet for a moment, and then he finally answered with, "She wore that..." He pointed to the hair jewel. "...on our wedding day."

So it was my mother's.

I started to fidget with the clasp to my cloak. I was trying to think of something to say to my father. I was not sure if he needed to be appeased or not. I could not stop thinking about the significance of the jewel on my head. By the time I had thought of something to placate my father with, the moment had passed and he was adrift in his thoughts again.

We stayed silent until we reached the courtyard of Cullen Castle. My father briefly went over his expectations for me, and I reluctantly agreed. We were lead to an alcove in the castle. It had a small loveseat and large, plush pillows thrown on the floor for extra sitting. I was starting to quaver so I sat down and took some deep breaths.

A few minutes later, a tall blonde man in a red coat came to fetch us. He introduced himself as Jasper Whitlock, and I stiffened at the name. He was a well-known leader of the King's army. He led us into the dining hall where we were the first to be seated. He sat down next to my father, and little by little the entire table filled, save for three spots.

The instruments started, and everyone turned their attention as the Royal family walked through the golden archway. Suddenly, my breath caught in my lungs. I nearly passed out from holding it there when my eyes met with the emerald green eyes of Prince Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>I really appreciate reviews. Thanks guys!<strong>

-Wings


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**CHAPTER 3**

**No Control**

Dinner was going fairly well, I thought. I picked at my food, listening intently for any words such as 'marriage' or 'betrothed'. I kept careful not to look in the direction of the Prince. He was very different from the expected image I held in my mind. I had expected him to have buckteeth and a large hump on his back.

He had neither.

When he had first walked into the dining hall, he immediately gave me a fleeting look. He seemed to notice my bewildered expression and gave me a small, cocky smile. Straight away, I shifted my attention to the nearest focal point away from his intense emerald eyes. I turned to look at Jasper Whitlock, who was watching a petite figure leave the room. I noticed him absentmindedly rub at a small scar on his hand as he continued to look longingly at the now empty doorway. Even though I was afraid of him, the sadness behind his eyes instigated a sudden feeling of pity for him deep in my chest.

I wondered who the girl was.

Occasionally, my eyes betrayed my resolve and wandered over in the Prince's direction. He was sitting on the right side of his father and across from his mother. He did not speak often during the dinner, but when he did, everyone gave him his or hers upmost attention. I listened to his brief reflection on the troubles of England. The most prominent, and one I was unaware of, was that the King of France wanted to go to war with America. This seemed to amuse him.

I found myself mesmerized by his smooth voice and could not help but gaze intently at him. I had not been paying much attention to what he was articulating as much as I was ogling over his perfect features. He must have felt my stare because he fixed his eyes on me then, just as intently, but continued his conversation. It took effort to draw my eyes away from his enchanting green eyes. I brought my attention back to my plate, embarrassed.

"The United States is not likely to sign that treaty. It might be a neutral country, but my sources tell me that King Laurent believes the states to be favoring Britain," King Carlisle interjected.

"I say let him go then. When his men come back in short numbers, maybe he will see the defect in his strategy." The Prince raised his glass, and everyone cheered.

He looked at me then, and I gradually started to feel self-conscious as I could sense his eyes gliding over me once again. The heat of his gaze radiated from across the long table, and I started to fidget with the cloth napkin on my lap.

He was much more handsome than I would have liked. He had a lean build with prominent muscles. He had a strong jaw line that I had watched with awe as he chewed his food. His hair was uncombed, sticking up in a disarrayed fashion; the copper tones shining in the candlelight.

He was beautiful, and I hated myself for even thinking it.

The King had noticed Edwards glances at me and I saw him lean in and whisper something in his ear that made the Prince stiffen. The King, still whispering in the ear of his son, took a long glance at me. My heart started to beat faster as I imagined what he was saying. It was obvious that he was talking about me.

Edward nodded to his father and the King inclined back into his chair.

After a few minutes of idle chatter, the King finally spoke to me.

"Lady Swan, I do hope you found your meal suitable." He inquired.

I had not eaten much of my plate and I wondered if the King was offended. The nervousness of the night had taken all of my appetite. I had managed to eat most of the soup, though.

I gave him a gracious smile, "It is very enjoyable, and I thank you Your Highness. The soup was most delightful." The King nodded appropriately back to me in satisfaction.

After dinner, the men went to the Smoke Room. I was led into a small parlor at the end of the long hallway. The Queen had left to her chambers, and the only company I had was Rosalie McCarty, the wife of the King's personal guard. She did not offer much conversation, and I found myself wondering if she was upset with being given the task of befriending me. After she eyed my dress and my hair jewel, she shrugged and asked me about them. There were long pauses in between our idle conversations.

Over the next hour, however, she opened up and started talking more. She gossiped about other women and their men, but mostly, she talked about herself. I was thankful that she did not at all seem interested in me at all minus her inquiry about my costume. My mind was elsewhere, worrying about the conversation that was taking place amongst the men. I was speculating what kind of impression I had left on the Prince. Other than a few powerful gazes, he had not seemed to notice me at all. I was quite positive the King was not very impressed.

I had been quiet during the meal, not speaking unless spoken to and was virtually nonexistent. Had I succeeded in being an inconspicuous girl despite the dress and jewel?

I hoped so. Or did I? I seemed more interested in the Prince than I had thought possible. There was something there. Something I cannot put my finger on. Nevertheless, there was a mystery.

It was nearly an hour later when my father came into the parlor. Emmett McCarty, a muscular man with dark curly hair, politely came and retrieved his wife, complimenting my dress as they left. Rosalie, losing all friendliness towards me, narrowed her eyes at Emmett and then left the room. I suspected she was the jealous type.

My father looked keyed up as he paced the small room. I was waiting as patiently as I could for him to speak but was becoming increasingly nervous with his growing animation. This was not a good sign.

"Father," I encouraged.

He stopped pacing and looked at me. His eyes were hard to read, so I gave him a look that said, "Get on with it".

"Well, you did not impress the King much." He gave me a scolding look.

I let out a breath that I did not know I was holding. I felt relieved but there was something more, and I suddenly realized that despite my reprieve, I was also disappointed.

_Had the Prince made that much of an effect on me,_ I thought.

"But…" My father smiled now as he held out a hand to me. He pulled me up when I took it and walked us to the small fireplace. "He wants you to be a guest of the Castle for a time. "

"A guest? But father..." I was baffled.

He cut me off, "Isabella, you must charm the Prince." He looked into the fire while I collected my thoughts.

"Is there not anyone else? I rather liked Jacob Black. Perhaps you could arrange something with his father?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Jacob Black? Geez, Isabella. The boy is betrothed. It is why he left for France."

Despite my lack of provisions, I was escorted to my quarters with a promise that I will be provided with only the best apparel and necessities courtesy of His Highness. There were two maidservants appointed to me, and they filled the tub basin with water warmed in the hearth. When it was nearly full, the smaller one put a few drops of lavender oil in the water. The women helped me out of my dress, and I quickly got into the small tub. The water had lost its warmth, and I could feel the gooseflesh rise on my limbs. The women carefully cleaned my hair and washed my body. I let my mind wander as they did so, and before I knew it, I was forcing myself to forget about Jacob Black. It had only been infatuation, right?

Either way, it still hurt to be deceived.

After the bath, one of the maidservants insisted on waxing my body. It was something I had heard of but had never done. I was more than willing to bear the little stings as the heavily waxed papers were pulled from my legs and underarms. However, when the maidservant went to my nether regions, I nearly had a heart attack.

"You do not mean to…" I implied in fear.

"Yes, Madame. Shall I finish?" she asked.

"Er…" I looked around as if searching for help, but the other maidservant only nodded encouragingly. "You may continue." I bit my lip as I braced myself for the pain.

In my silk bed gown, I felt nearly naked. It was a strange sensation to be hairless. It did not help that I was cold. I sat up in my large canopied bed and stared out toward the heavily draped window. I decided that sleep was not going to come any time soon so I got up and grabbed the candle that burned on the stall. Hurriedly, I put on a thick velvet robe and tied it around me.

I went to the window and opened the curtains. I was astonished when I found that the window happened to not be a window at all but a double doorway that led to a moderately sized balcony. It had spring flowers atop the small stone walled barrier, and a long chair sat towards the left side that was next to a small table. I placed the candle on the table and sat down. The chair was lengthy enough for my legs to rest comfortably. I made a mental note to tell my father that we should get one of these chairs.

I looked up into the night sky. The stars were so beautiful, and they were always so peaceful and patient. I pondered the wisdom that they held after thousands of years of watching; surely, they had seen it all. More than any mortal ever would.

The night air was humid, and I felt tiny beads of sweat form on my forehead. I did not want to go inside just yet, so I opted instead to take off my velvet robe. I hung it on the back of the chair and breathed in the fresh air as my eyes fell closed.

I began to wonder about the Prince. He did not seem to be on bad terms with his father. They actually seemed to agree with each other, and on more than one occasion, I saw the King smile at his son in a prideful manner. I supposed it to be a rumor that the Prince did not get along with his father.

"Ow," I called out as I swatted a mosquito that bit my leg. I bent my leg up to inspect the bite, which caused my bed gown to slide up towards my thighs. Sure enough, a tiny pink dot wielded just above my knee, and I knew it would itch like hell soon enough.

"Great," I mumbled and began to scratch at it.

"Don't do that," I heard a smooth, deep voice say. "You will make it worse."

I jumped, startled at the sudden intrusion.

"I am sorry for not announcing my arrival, Lady Swan. I did not mean to frighten you."

My heart was beating fast, and it took a moment for me to respond. The voice was familiar, but I still spun around until my eyes met those of my intruder. When I found them, a rush of fear ran deep into my bones.

Prince Edward stared back at me for a moment before his eyes lingered down to where my bed gown had gathered up high on my hips, giving him a full view of my legs. At least, I hoped that was all he was looking at.

I quickly pulled at the hem of the gown and stood up. "Your Highness." I curtsied before reaching back to grab my robe, desperate to cover myself up. I was unsure of why the Prince was in my chambers in the middle of the night. This uncertainty abruptly turned to panic when I recalled one of the rumors I had heard. The Prince had a way with women, whether they liked it or not.

I was having a difficult time with the robe. It was stuck on the arm of the chair, and I was fighting to get it loose. The Prince came to my side, reaching a hand down and placed his other on my shoulder. I shrieked at the contact.

I spun around quickly, prepared to run away before he could hurt me, but I ended up tangling us both in the robe and falling into him, knocking him over. I landed on top of him, and suddenly we were face to face.

I struggled to get loose, but the robe was wrapped around me in an awkward tangle, one corner in my hand, the other in his. I wiggled to free myself while managing to mutter something of an apology. I was still urgently trying to stand up when I heard the Prince squeal. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out an annoyed breath. His strong hands then grasped my hands, and he ordered me to stop moving.

My heart raced faster. What did he plan to do?

He gently unwrapped his arm from the robe, and with his other, he helped free me. He gave me a reproached look as I scampered a few feet away, still fearful of him. Confusion laced with pain was clear in his expression, and as I tried to calm myself, I realized that I must have made a mistake. He had only meant to help me get the robe. He had not meant to assault me.

I had ended up assaulting him.

If he had not meant to assault me, what was he doing in my chambers at this hour?

I looked over at him to see that he was hunched over with his hands over his groin. I watched as he finally sat up and begin to twist his right arm this way and that. I I knew I had hurt him.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, even though I already knew that he was.

He laughed.

"There is no break," he said as he stretched out his arm. "And I believe I could probably have children even though you nearly unmanned me."

"I am very sorry. I thought..." I stopped. I could not very well tell the Prince that I thought he meant to have his way with me.

"I know what you thought, and I am sorry to have frightened you. That was not my intention," he spoke honestly.

He was still holding his arm into himself, and I made my way back over to him, completely forgetting about my robe. I nodded towards his arm, urging him to let me examine it, and he reluctantly held it out to me. I looked it over, not exactly knowing what I was doing. I only knew a desire to touch him was building in me.

"What brings you to my chambers in the middle of the night?" I boldly asked.

He looked a little shocked at my blunt inquiry but answered anyway. "I was out on my balcony." He pointed to the right, and I saw his balcony. I furrowed my brow, wondering how I had missed seeing it before. "I heard you come out here, and I was curious to see what you were doing."

"I see," I replied.

"Did you have trouble sleeping?" he asked.

"Hmph." I snorted as I looked back towards the sky. I let my eyes close as I bathed my face in the moonlight.

"Is it your chamber? Is it not comfortable?" he questioned.

"No. The chamber is fitting," I said quietly.

He was staring at the naked flesh of my legs and shoulders and then finally to my eyes. He gave that same intense stare before furrowing his brows and reaching for my robe to hand to me.

"I am sorry to bother you, Lady Swan," he was standing over me, "Sleep well."

With that, he left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This story takes place in the 1800's and they DID have hair wax around that time. Lol.

**Can you show me some love and leave a thought on the story?**

Thanks, Wings.

aka Nikki


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay...here you go guys. This chapter is short. I had to get back into the feel of the story. I changed the direction up a bit. I should be posting once or twice every two weeks (Im a mommy with little time) from here on out.**

**Disclaimer: Smeyer owns Twilight and its characters. **

Please review.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

Memories and Surprises

_I was playing in the Far East corner of our estate when I noticed something moving in the dense trees. I had hoped it was a fawn. My father had spoken of seeing one earlier that day and I was curious to meet the "poor motherless creature". I thought the fawn and I had a lot in common. _

_The thick trees and brushwood made it hard for me to see. Whatever it was that I was following knew its way through the flourishing forest. I started making kissing noises at it the same way I would call my cat, Scruffy, to me with my hand down low, beckoning the small animal to me. After about five minutes of calling and kiss noises, the noises in the brush stopped and a grimy boy climbed out asking, "Are you meaning to kiss me then?"_

_The squeal that came out of me reminded me of the screaming pigs at the Hole in town. "What on earth, pray tell, are you doing out here? You nearly killed me with fright!" I screamed at the boy when I had calmed down enough to do so._

_"I shall ask you the same thing? Do you make it a habit to chase boys into the woods trying to kiss them?" He asked with humor in his voice._

_I gasped, "You…" I said angrily, "I thought you were a dog," I lied as I took in his appearance. "From the looks of you, I wasn't far off."_

_The boy had long dark hair that matted on the ends; dirt saturated his clothing and covered his face and limbs. The only thing that looked halfway decent was the small bag he held. "What do you have there in your bag?" I asked, pointing at the brown satchel._

_"Nothing that concerns you." He retorted._

_"Did you steal it?" I asked._

_"And if I did, then what? Would you call the Kings sheriff and have me arrested?" He asked coolly._

_"Maybe." I said with my hands on my hips, pushing my own bag behind me, hiding it. "You did not answer my first question. What are you doing out here?"_

_"I am searching for something. Obviously."_

_"There is nothing but forest for miles. You should go home before you find yourself in front of a mountain lion or….the Moon Beast." I said, scaring myself._

_The boy looked a little scared as well but he still muttered quietly, "There is no such thing as the Moon Beast. Besides, I can't go home."_

_"Don't you have one?"_

_"Of course! I am only looking for something and when I find it I will go home," he informed me._

_"What are you looking for? These are my lands. Perhaps I can help." I offered._

_After a moments deliberation he asked, "Have you seen any sort of rocks around here? Big ones? In a circle?"_

_"No. This is the farthest I've ever been in the forest," I admitted. "I can ask my father, the Duke, he knows everything. He is very smart- the smartest man in the world." I said with my nose in the air._

_"No, no." the boy suddenly looked terrified. "Don't ask him. Please do not. No one can know where I am."_

_"Okay," I said interestingly. "As long as you let me help you find it. The sun will be up for a few more hours."_

_"No it's too dangerous for a girl. You already said there were mountain lions out here." He looked at me strangely and added, "And the Moon Beast."_

_I shuddered at the thought of being torn to shreds by a savage beast and moved closer to him a smile forming on my lips._

_"I may be a girl but I am a good fighter. I am skilled." I said as I decked him in the stomach, a big 'oomph' echoing in the forest._

_"See?" I asked, grinning._

_"Never in my life….have I ever….and by a little girl!" He started, hunched over, clutching his stomach and trying to catch his breath._

_"I also have food." I said while pulling out some bread from my bag completely ignoring his little tantrum. "Does that help your decision?"_

_He glared at me for a full minute before straightening up and taking the small loaf from me._

I woke up and grinned at the memory of my feisty ten-year-old self. Occasionally, when the memory would resurface I would remember that boy and wonder what had come of him. Was he still out there wandering around in search of the stones? Did he ever make it home?

I had helped the boy look for the stones for three days. Every morning, I would meet him on the Far East side of the estate with a large bag of food and we would spend all day searching before I had to make it home by sunset. It was on the second day that I realized the boy was a runaway.

He was speaking of the stones being enchanted and that people could travel through time and change things to make them right. I had half believed him until I had mentioned something to my chambermaid the second night about such a place, and while laughing, she informed me that it was just a story that parents make up to get their children to sleep. She told me one her mother had told her.

It did not stop me from imagining a little circle of big colorful rocks- pink, purple, and sparkling like diamonds. I fell in love with the idea of an enchanted place and soon became fixated on finding it. As I grew older, I never gave up that childhood obsession. A small, hopeful, part of me is always looking for it subconsciously even if I believed it to be a story.

That small, hopeful, part of me wished for an unheard of magic.

I had been doing my best to avoid Edward, only speaking at meals when prompted. I was humiliated by our last encounter that I could not look him in the eyes. I had the notion that Edward was possibly embarrassed as well but brushed it away. He did not think someone had come to defile him or nearly "unman them" that night.

Though we were polite towards one another, Edward usually bolted out of the dining room every time the meal was finished. He tended only to acknowledge me with a nod or a few short words, no eye contact, when forced to spend an evening walking the gardens or conversing with guests.

Until today.

The king informed us that we would be going horseback riding since the day was nice out.

"Lady Swan, I suspect you may want to get out of the palace walls? You have been cooped up for too long. Surely, the strolls in the gardens are getting rather wearisome?" He had one eyebrow raised in question.

"The garden is magnificent. I would never tire of it." I spoke honestly. "However, I think I would enjoy a ride."

"The Duke tells me you are fond of riding and drawing. I will have a sketchbook brought to you. If there is anything else you need, let your chambermaid know."

"I shall let her know of my needs. Thank you." I expressed my gratitude with a grin.

He waved off my thankfulness but gave an earnest smile.

"Edward, son, you should take her to Whisper Falls on your ride." He instructed.

I stiffened. _We were going…alone?_

"Do you not plan on accompanying us?" Edward asked.

"Your mother and I made prior engagements with the Crowley's. So we will be heading out shortly." He said, standing up. "Have fun."

He walked out with Esme following behind.

Edwards sat there staring at the door where his parents just went through, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. Well, I guess we were going to have to speak then if we were to be alone.

"What is Whisper Falls?" I asked.

Edward looked at me then, not making eye contact, and cleared his throat, "A waterfall."

"Oh?" I asked.

A waterfall? With Edward? Alone?

_How romantic!_

My mouth started twitching into a smile. I caught it in time. Traitor.

It was not romantic.

I should not be excited about a forced romantic evening with Edward -forced because the King had suggested it. Edward did not want to go anymore than I did. Which was made painstakingly obvious by the way he had glared at his father's retreating form.

He looked at me then, emerald eyes piercing into mine, I looked down unable to hold the intensity.

"I shall have the cook make some food for us to take. We will not make it back until the evening." He stated, standing up, and reaching a hand out for me. "Some port as well," he added.

I took his hand and he led me out of the dining hall towards my chamber. My treacherous heart beating faster as excitement for the day consumed my mind. My heart and mind seemed to agree when Edward stopped in front of my door. He looked at me deeply; completely stopping all thoughts as well as my heart, as he slowly brought my hand up and kissed it.

I nearly keeled over.

"I will meet you by the stables in an hour."

Edward whispered as he walked towards his own chamber.

I was baffled, to say the least, by the sudden change in behavior by the prince. I wondered what else the day had in store. I anticipated that dining by a charming waterfall was sure to make an interesting afternoon. Especially with port, I will have to watch myself with that.

* * *

><p><strong>The best motivator is feedback. Leave a review and let me know what you think. :)<strong>

**-Wings**


End file.
